


Bad Luck Kitty

by Hopeless_Blue_Kiss



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Adorable Suzaku, Bottom Suzaku, Confused Suzaku, Kitty Lelouch, LeloSuza, Lelouch Power trips, Lelouch can't stand Gino, Lelouch doesn't like being denied, Lelouch/Suzaku - Freeform, M/M, Magical Lelouch, Nunally just goes along with it, Random Kitty madness, Rolo is a little clueless, Seme Lelouch, Top Lelouch, Witch Cats, Witches, Yaoi, lulusuza, uke suzaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_Blue_Kiss/pseuds/Hopeless_Blue_Kiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lelouch is a witch's cat, who can give his owner magical powers, longevity, & a magic shop; but only if he's interested in that human & that human understands that Lelouch owns them & not the other way around. C.C., his current owner, wants to retire from witchcraft & has directed her cat's attention to the unlucky pizza delivery guy, Suzaku for a potential owner. Yaoi. lulusuza</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Hopeless Blue Kiss and this is my first ever Code Geass story. I always get nervous writing a fanfic for the first time in a new anime section because my readers of my other stories may or may not know this anime and therefore I'm introducing myself to many new readers. I hadn't expected to write this but then I thought OMFG; it's Friday the 13th. So I found myself listening to some superstitious/magical music. Don't know why, but then came to listen to Frank Sinatra's 'Witchcraft' and bam; I'm itching to write a Code Geass story with a Friday the 13th kind of theme. If you squint at it then it has that feel with Lulu-chan being a black cat who likes to cause trouble. But anyway, don't own Code Geass, hope you enjoy, despite OCCness and show your support by reviewing. It'd be appreciated and I really want this to be successful.

Bad Luck Kitty

A few insistent mews and 'careless' knocking down of expensive trinkets by a furry body rubbing up against them was all it took for the kiwi-haired witch to stop pretending to look mysterious for non-existent clients and turn away from her opaque, crystal ball. She was bored out of her skull but that didn't mean she wanted this black fur ball underfoot to stir things up. If it had been a normal cat she'd have shooed it away with her foot but she knew the true intelligence and danger that lay behind those amethyst orbs.

The young woman tucked a vibrant strand of her hair behind her ear before narrowing her amber gaze at the impatient feline. With an inaudible sigh she rose up, her multi-colored peasant skirt rustled softly as she followed her pet; if she could call him that. Pass the rows of archaic books and mystical trinkets, her fingers brushing against vibrantly colored bottles with neatly scrawled labels and mysterious items floating inside. There she hesitated, pausing in front of a beaded entryway behind the cashier's counter.

Rolo, their only employee, hadn't clocked in that day because of a flu. Yet she doubted anyone would steal any of the important magical items. Most who wandered in were novices who wanted to buy something on a lark or superstitious people who wanted to buy a lucky charm. But as deserted as it was now through the murky interior and musty smell of aging paper, she counted Edgar, the raven, perched on top of a skeleton display to keep an eye. Him and the small bell that tinkled each time someone entered and exited the store. So with another inaudible sigh she pushed through the colorful beaded door that separated her place of work from her living quarters.

Padded feet hopped on top of a chair, and furry forepaws stretched across the table's wooden top as the cat stared intently at the old record player that was just barely one step up from a gramophone. There was an expectant and assured air about the feline that made its' owner boldly flick the black cat's ear in her irritation despite immediately seeing a flash of fanged teeth.

"Lelouch you could have put the needle on the record player yourself. You have hands… usually," the witch muttered. But she knew her scolding words fell on deaf ears as she proceeded to gently put the needle close the center of the record to restart it.

Almost immediately the tiny living room was filled with the crackling, humming sound of the record starting up before the smooth voice of Frank Sinatra singing 'Witchcraft' started up close on the heels of the brass band and fluttering flute.

/Those fingers in my hair  
That sly come hither stare  
That strips my conscience bare  
It's witchcraft/

It sent a shiver down the cat's spine that seemed to shake away the bestial qualities from him, except for his black cat ears and tail. Left behind was a slim, aristocratic cat boy with short raven locks and soul scorching amethyst orbs. Thin, mocking lips, were pursed together as the young man poured himself into feeling the music. Slender, manicured fingers started to drum against the Celtic knots of the oval table top while his black tail began to make lazy S curls behind him.

/And I've got no defense for it  
The heat is too intense for it  
What good would common sense for it do/

He was an old soul indeed and still was reluctant to part from the sweet crooning sounds that started in the 20s and continued to gain strength in the 60s with the Rat Pack. He had repeatedly requested for the kiwi-haired witch to replay the record even when she had recently bought him a Frank Sinatra CD and a CD player. But it wasn't the same as truly immersing himself into the mellow tunes where being hip and cool was where it was at. Without even thinking he found himself scrapping back his chair and began to sway hypnotically to the music.

/'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo

When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what your leading me to/

His witch stood back, almost cautiously, as his slim hips began to sway to the throaty thrumming of the cello and soft clinking of the cymbals. The candles that lit the tiny living room began to throb and grow brighter with the music. Some smaller candles even orbited around him like wax fireflies. They illuminated his slender throat, delicate wrists and milky thighs that were just barely covered by violet thigh high socks and black short shorts. But despite his deceptively slender frame lay a dangerous strength and ferocity that rivaled any jungle cat.

/ It's such an ancient pitch  
But one I wouldn't switch

Cause it's witchcraft, that crazy witchcraft/

Lelouch was entranced by the music and he wanted his owner to feel the same way when his dilated pupils zeroed in on the hesitant witch and he offered his hand. "Dance with me C.C."

She knew it to be more of an order than a request as the humanoid cat took the witch's trembling hand and began to expertly waltz her around the coffee table and the couch to the instrumental interlude. C.C. watched him mouth the words to the lyrics, her heart thrumming like a hummingbird in her ears.

How was she supposed to tell her cat that she wanted to be released from their contract and die a human's death? Lelouch had a wicked temper and had a knack for vengeance if he found he had been wronged. So she had to handle this matter delicately, despite their century or two of friendship.

/'Cause it's witchcraft, wicked witchcraft  
And although, I know, it's strictly taboo

When you arouse the need in me  
My heart says yes indeed in me  
Proceed with what your leading me to/

"You're not enjoying yourself," Lelouch said blandly even as he dipped her. There was a spark of frustration in his amethyst orbs that had somewhat submerge but was still present. It was the first words he had spoken in nearly a week and one of the few emotions he was willing to display. Sometimes even when he wasn't brooding about something that irritated him, like missing a sale on his favorite fish, he would go into quiet spells where his genius mind would try to unravel some type of mystery better left alone.

It was one of the things that had been irritating her lately, the silence. At least when Rolo was there the sandy haired brunette would chirp on happily about his school life to fill in the monotony of the day. He even enjoyed grooming the cat and stroking the feline's already inflated ego by murmuring praises about his dark beauty.

"No, not at all… I… I just… just," She felt tongue tied even as she instinctively rushed to put out the fire. She had heard rumors from gossiping witches that Lelouch's last master had been turned into a mouse for displeasing him. That Lelouch had tortured the poor thing for days on end with his mind games in his cat form until the poor little guy expired from a heart attack. C.C. didn't want to end up like that or worse spend the rest of her life as a dung beetle.

But just as she felt the blood draining from her face in her consternation and smelt the burnt, electric smell of magic bubbling up, she also heard the tinkling of the front door's bell and someone calling out. "I have a pizza for a Cecilia Clarkson?"

"Yes, that's what… that's why I couldn't enjoy. I… I was worried that the pizza guy hadn't come yet and you know how I like my pizza," the kiwi-haired witch nearly babbled out, close to hysteria. She hastily pulled herself away from the cat, making sure not to jostle him too much in the process. Then quickly sought sanctuary in the storefront while Lelouch's disapproving gaze followed her through the beaded door.

C.C. had though she had escaped the feline but the cat nonchalantly came through the beaded walkway barely a few seconds later. He licked his lips in interest as if he was slowly wearing down an opponent. Nimbly he hopped up onto the cashier's counter, as he surveyed his territory both alert and outwardly bored.

"That will be $21.59," a cute, brunette delivery guy said importantly.

He appeared to be the athletic type so that where Lelouch appeared willowy and delicate the pizza guy appeared sinewy but not so much that he was a muscle head. It was a fine balance and the emerald eyes were a bonus. Lelouch purred in approval as he watched the young twenty-something-year-old quickly pass his witch the receipt before sliding the two large pizza boxes from his plastic pizza carrier to her. He then scratched the back of his curly brown head as he waited patiently for the gypsy looking woman with the funky green hair set the pizza to the side and get out the appropriate amount.

"Are you having a party or something? It seems a lot for you and your brother to eat alone," he said conversationally. He smiled nervously at the handsome, violet-eyed male that seemed to be leering at him with his arms folded across the countertop and his chin resting on top. If he didn't know any better he could have sworn he saw cat ears in the dim lighting; but that could have been his sleep deprived mind playing tricks on him after studying for college midterms or possibly his costumer had a weird cosplay fetish.

"You can see me?" asked Lelouch in bemusement, his head cocking almost cutely to the side. His eyes nearly glowed with his interest as he realized his feline form was firmly spelled in place to anyone who was not only not magically inclined but had low magical potential. For him to not see a black cat only piqued his interest further from its lazy inspection of what he thought just another boring human.

"Well, yeah, unless you were trying to be invisible? Where you?" he asked jokingly, although he began to shift nervously.

"How fortunate C.C., we might just have found your replacement," mused Lelouch aloud as he stepped from behind the counter with a cold, calculating smile. Then aloud and with a flourishing bow, "Welcome to the Black Knight Magic Shoppe. Would you like for us to read your fortune?"

The brunette was about to shake his head with a chuckle. He didn't believe in all that hocus pocus, mumbo jumbo but he had to admit he was slightly amused as the tall male with the crème dress shirt and violet suspenders made his dramatic bow. He was going to say as much, maybe even see if he could exchange cell phone numbers with the raven when several things happened at once.

With a flick of his wrist, Lelouch had magically turned the store's 'open' sign to 'close'. The shop's plastic shutters rustled down with a messy clacking sound, stopping anyone from prying inside. They also effectively blocked the main source of light for the shop until the mysterious man magically lit the spine-like candles that had been unseen until now and were strategically placed around the store space. Suzaku involuntarily stumbled back in surprise, noticing for the first time Lelouch's black cat tail swinging like a pendulum behind him. The money he had received fell from his hands in his fright, some rustling down and others clinking down, when he felt the chair C.C. earlier vacated zoom back from the table and gently bumped against the pizza guy's leg.

"No, no. I insist Suzaku," Lelouch purred out sweetly as he read the food server's name tag.

The witch's cat sounded secretly pleased to C.C. It was as if her cat had just stumbled onto a new toy or riddle to unravel. And she pitied the poor sap for his bad luck for catching her cat's interest even as she forced the quaking brunette to take a seat. "It's better if you don't struggle," she murmured sagely into the brunette's ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is Hopeless Blue Kiss here and I want to start out by thanking those who reviewed. I'm glad you guys liked and hope you can continue to show your support by commenting on the story. Even those people who just alerted and favorite this story without reviewing it yet, I hope that you to will like this story enough to actually comment on its contents one day. Otherwise please enjoy.

Bad Luck Kitty

C.C. had to admit to herself that when she wasn't on the receiving end of one of Lelouch's schemes that it could be pretty damn entertaining to watch the cat play with one of his latest obsessions. It was hard to get the magical feline interested in much nowadays but when something did catch his eye, he was like a cat playing with a mouse; the sadistic bastard. She chewed distractedly on her cheesy pizza as she sat on top of the counter. Her long legs swung lazily back and forth, fluttering her multi-colored skirt, as she watched the entertainment unfolding before her eyes.

But then again with her master's back facing her and blocking most of Suzaku from view, the kiwi-haired witch felt a little frustrated. She dare not interrupt the atmosphere Lelouch had created by seeking a better vantage point; but if only she could just see a little better.

C.C. could barely taste the gooey awesomeness of her pizza as she watched her pet loom over the befuddled brunette; her own body leaned dangerously forward, neck craning to catch the fear gleaming in those big green eyes. 'So that's what I look like caught on one of Lelouch's hooks,' she thought nonchalantly. She was still slightly amused despite her awkward positioning.

"Wha… What's going on?" Suzaku squeaked out, trying to lean further back in the chair as the pretty raven loomed closer. He had not signed up for this when he was employed to Holy Empire Pizzeria a week ago. This wasn't even his usual route but Gino was out sick, or more like on a date, and Lloyd had no one else to cover so he was working overtime.

"You fascinate me, you know that?" Lelouch said bluntly. He practically straddled the man; silken knee placed between Suzaku's legs to gain a better perch even as his milk white arms twined around his prey like a teasing boa constrictor. He was too close; his nose almost touching the human's while slim fingers threaded through the back of Suzaku's hair. The witch cat had no perception of personal space when it came to others.

The corner of his thin lips nearly twitched upward at the way the brunette squirmed in his chair. But where would the pizza guy escape when the feline had ensnared him so well in the chair with his own body? Suzaku's fear instinctively got Lelouch excited. His jet black tail fluttering eagerly behind him as if he were ready to pounce on his prey.

"I… I do?" Suzaku replied squeakily once more before clearing his throat. "W… why?" 'Are you so close,' was what he left off saying but he felt it was all but implied. His eyes by this point kept flickering down to Lelouch's smirking lips as he wondered to himself whether this odd cat person was going to kiss him or devour him in one bite. He could have easily pushed the dark-haired boy away but morbid curiosity and a tightening in his pants got the better of him. 'Will he eat or kiss?'

Lelouch abruptly stood back, drawing a somewhat relieved sigh from Suzaku and a displeased grumble from C.C. The witch cat shrugged his shoulders carelessly before combing slim fingers into his inky, well-kept locks. "Does it matter? I'm bored and you can see me. It's fascinating," the cat quipped before deciding to hop backwards onto the table.

It seemed to Suzaku that the mysterious raven made a show of crossing his long, sexy legs sheathed in violet thigh high socks before leaning back on his hands he placed behind him. "Come," he commanded, crooking his finger to Suzaku. And before the unfortunate pizza boy knew it his chair quickly slid closer to the table until Lelouch placed a silken foot on the arm rest of the chair. "That's far enough."

"O… Of course I… I can see you," stammered out Suzaku. The tips of his ears were by this point a flaming pink as he tried to gather his bearings. "D… doesn't everybody… unless… unless you're a ghost?" stumbled out Suzaku thickly, half joking and half serious. He wouldn't have thought the handsome yet bored aristocrat, lazing against the countertop earlier was the living impaired; but then again he found it hard not to believe something was going on when he watched the shop go into lockdown mode and now this thing with the chair.

'Oh man, but what if I'm being hit on by a hot ghost? What the hell did I do to deserve this?' he thought both thrilled and dismayed. He then wondered if his scatterbrained boss, Lloyd, would realize his employee was missing long enough to call the cops or would he think he was chasing tail like Gino. 'At least my little sister would worry about me,' he thought a little relieved. 'But then again I told Nunnally I might be doing overtime and not to wait up for me.'

"You still have yet to pick a card," insisted Lelouch, producing cards out of nowhere. His aristocratic brow wrinkled in a frown in his impatience for the human to draw.

"I… where did those come from?" asked Suzaku, truly perplexed. Too many things were happening now with no real explanation behind them to not ring warning bells in his head.

"Draw now and ask questions later," snapped Lelouch. He would not be questioned by a lowly pizza guy just because he somehow managed to pique his interest. The brunette didn't even know that he was standing on the precipice of having all his dreams possibly come true. All he had to do was be obedient and hot while drawing a card. A card that turned out to be the Death card as he stared critically at a picture of a cloaked individual holding a scythe in a skeletal hand.

"The Death card and it's upside down too. You lost someone recently and they were close to you, so close that their death caused the ending of something else. My condolences on your lost," Lelouch sounded somewhat sincere even as he fanned out the cards for Suzaku again.

"Y… yes, my father," Suzaku stumbled out dumbstruck. "I had to drop school in order to take care of my sister Nunnally, who's in middle school now," he explained even as he drew the second card.

"The Fool card, how suitable," Lelouch announced, chuckling to himself. He revealed the card he had taken from Suzaku. It was a picture of a vagabond holding a bag on a stick with a dog nipping at its heels. "It's a Zero card in most decks and it means that you are full of infinite possibilities. That bag the fool is carrying in this card indicates that you have all you need to do or be anything you want. All you have to do is stop and unpack for your new beginnings. And if you allow it I can be your new beginning but if you pass on my offer you'll really end up the fool," he murmured mysteriously.

"Draw again," Lelouch demanded, wanting to get the final word with the last card.

"The High Priestess," he breathed in anticipation. He knew that this human was going to be interesting and was going to tell Suzaku why when C.C. decided to put her two cents in it.

"Is this your seduction tactic Lelouch? Reading his fortune and subliminally nudging him to join you in your mad quest for world domination? Was that how you won over all your male owners like poor Mao?" piped up C.C. suddenly. She was feeling very bold today and very let down that what had seemed like a seductive tactic at the beginning was bordering on painfully boring.

"If I really wanted to seduce him WITCH, all I'd have to do is…" he trailed off with a confident smirk and snapped his fingers. Immediately the room was flooded with bluesy music from his record player. But this song was different as he shoved back Suzaku's chair with his foot before hopping off the table.

/I put a spell on you…  
'Cause you're mine./

He began to mouth the seductive words of the illustrious black singer even as he slinked confidently towards the brunette with the thrumming of the cello. The skeletal lights winked to the music and bathed the room in its soft glow. He trailed his slim digits over Suzaku's broad shoulder as he rounded his chair and stood behind him. Smirking he watched the brunette crane his neck to see what the cat was doing even as Lelouch slowly began to slide his hands down Suzaku's chest.

Suzaku's ear tingled as Lelouch whispered the words to the song before suddenly gripping the pizzeria shirt when Nina came to the words 'mine'. Before the brunette could even protest, Lelouch released his shirt and decided to instead grab a fistful of Suzaku's hair and tug it backwards so that the brunette was forced to look at him upside down. Lelouch bent his own dark head down as if to kiss those plump lips of the delivery guy but instead he mouthed the next lines close to Suzaku's lips.

/You better stop the things you do…  
I ain't lyin'  
No I ain't lyin'.../

Suzaku knew he should have lent forward, if he just moved just a few hair breath upward than he could capture those smirking lips in a kiss. But even as he decided to do it, heart throbbing in his chest at his own boldness, he felt Lelouch already pulling away and ruffling his hair playfully

/You know I can't stand it,  
You're runnin' around.  
You know better daddy…  
I can't stand it cause you put me down.

I put a spell on you..  
Because you're mine...  
You're mine…/

He then slinked back towards the front, hips swaying and smirking inwardly because he knew those sexy green eyes were now following his every movement. The way he played with his own suspenders of his short shorts before tugging them downward to droop down his sleeves. The way the tip of his black tail pushed up his own lavender dress shirt to give the human a teasing glimpse at his flat, pale abdomen before he went for the kill by first kneeling at the human's feet before crawling upwards. His chest thrust outward to teasingly brush Suzaku's bulge while his hands caressed Suzaku's nape.

/ I love ya..  
I love you..  
I love you...  
I love you anyhow..  
And I don't care.  
if you don't want me,  
I'm yours right now.../

He mouthed the words once more before slowly turned around and drawing his body up the rest of the way so that he was now in Suzaku's lap. His hands drew Suzaku's hands up to wrap around his lithe frame even as he turned his head slightly to kiss the brunette's pulse mark at the words 'I'm yours right now' before looking into those lust-filled eyes.

/You hear me,  
I put a spell on you..  
Because you're mine... /

Hips still gyrating to the music, causing Suzaku to moan, he then drew the brunette's head down to capture those plump lips in a passionate kiss. His hot tongue quickly gaining access as he teasingly ran it across the crease of Suzaku's lips. It was hot and searing and Suzaku never stood a chance dominating it even though he eagerly participated. But then before they realized it the song drew to a close with Nina's last 'mine' and Lelouch broke the kiss to the cheers and whistles of C.C.

He wasn't ready to see Suzaku's heated gaze and the way he looked like he was ready to kiss him again with the knowledge that C.C. was eagerly watching. So Lelouch, quickly pushed the brunette's hands away effortlessly although the brunette tried to keep him seated on his lap. Trembling fingers quickly jerked his suspenders up as if flustered at how good that kiss felt before he sneered at the anticipating C.C.

"But I feel such tactics of seduction are so crass and uncivilized, don't you? Either you come to me of your own volition and be my new property or you don't and miss out on everything," he said stiffly before turning his back on Suzaku. "Right now I don't care. I'm not in the mood anymore, you killed it C.C. So I'm going to take a shower and a nap," grumbled Lelouch dismissively. He then walked off through the beaded door without even bothering to look back at the dumbstruck Suzaku or the highly amused C.C.

"My fearless leader has abandoned ship and so I must too say adieu. But don't worry human, we will see again. Be assured of that," C.C. said mysteriously with a Cheshire's smile. And then with a wave of her Suzaku found himself sitting outside of the closed shop with his pizza money in his pocket, plastic carrier on the sidewalk, cell phone buzzing frantically and the memory of those hot lips on his.

" Well damn…"

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to your comments. I sort of hope this story is one of the ones that makes it because Lulu-chan has just started to play with our precious Suzaku. And yes, I want Lelouch to be the dom.


End file.
